


In Reality...

by Northern_Star



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/Northern_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean has apparently developed such crush on Henrik, he can't keep him out of his mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Reality...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterfly_Beat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Beat/gifts).



> Prompt was " _I reject your reality and substitute my own._ " ;)
> 
> Huge thanks to [](http://capefetish.livejournal.com/profile)[**capefetish**](http://capefetish.livejournal.com/) whose help and support absolutely mean the world to me, and to [](http://htbthomas.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://htbthomas.livejournal.com/)**htbthomas** for being an awesome writing buddy!

Sean sits at a table, nursing his second beer, absently looking over to the dance floor where a few of his teammates are swaying to the music and rubbing against as many pretty girls as humanly possible in the process. When he catches a glimpse of Henrik, one hand resting casually on a tall blonde woman's lower back, Sean sighs and takes a long sip from his beer.

They haven't known one another very long yet—it's been just a few weeks since Sean was traded from L.A.—but it didn't take very long for him to realize that they had a lot in common. They're both into fashion and wear clothes by the same designers, they like the same bars and hangouts, and even drink the same beer. Since the moment they've met they've really been the best of friends; they spent time together, go out for drinks together, it's almost as though they've been inseparable from the start, like they've had some sort of connection from the very beginning.

In normal circumstances, Sean would find everything about that totally wonderful. There's just one small problem... Circumstances have made Henrik Lunqvist a very handsome man; one who can pick up girls at the snap of his fingers. Sean isn't jealous of that, not at all; in fact, he can do the same when he bothers to try—he's good looking enough, and he knows when and on what to spend money in order to impress. No, the problem is that he's really a lot more interested in his teammate than in picking up random girls in clubs. Somehow, in the short span of time that they've known one another, Sean has managed to develop a crush on Henrik, who either seems to be completely oblivious to the fact, or an expert at ignoring these things.

Sean really isn't sure what possessed him to agree to go out for drinks with a few of his teammates tonight, especially knowing that there would be pretty girls and dancing and it would just annoy the hell out of him to have to watch Henrik make the most of those. And boy does it annoy him a lot tonight. More than usual. But Sean doesn't know what he could possibly do about it. At this point, pretty much anything would be better than sitting here and brooding over the fact that his crush is out on the dance floor, putting the moves on someone who isn't him, but in reality, it isn't as though Sean could just walk over there, grab the man's arm and whisk him away into a dark corner to make out with him.

Then again, perhaps that's exactly what he should do. Perhaps that's what Henrik is waiting for him to do—take charge, give him a clear sign. Yeah, Sean thinks closing his eyes a he takes another swig from his beer, yeah, maybe _this_ is what he's supposed to do.

"Hey," he says, loudly enough to be heard over the music as he taps Henrik lightly on the shoulder. He leans in a little closer to his ear. "We should talk."

Henrik frowns. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Sean tells him, shaking his head and forcing a reassuring smile on his lips. "I just think we should talk."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Okay," says Henrik, still frowning.

He moves in a little closer to the tall blonde he was dancing with and tells her something that Sean can't really hear. The girl looks disappointed, and Sean tries very hard not to smirk. Then he leads Henrik through the crowd, and out the club's backdoor. It isn't the most private place to talk, though the back alley is still more private than the street in front. However, outside the bar is the only place where they'll be able to hear one another enough to have a conversation—not that Sean hopes they'll be doing much talking, but some of it might definitely be useful.

"So, uh, listen," Sean begins a little nervously. It isn't really like him to be nervous, though, so he starts over again. "Listen, I know this is probably going to sound like it's coming out of nowhere, and maybe you're going to think I've had too much to drink or something, but it's really not like that. I'm not drunk, and I've thought about this a lot."

"All right," says Henrik, looking a little confused.

"You probably haven't noticed, but—" Sean shakes his head. That's not right, he thinks. "I don't know the right way to tell you this—" He shakes his head again. "I'm attracted to you. Actually, I'm _very_ attracted to you, and I'm sick and tired of sitting around watching you hit on random women when we go out for drinks together, and keeping my mouth shut about it."

"What—"

"No, wait, let me finish," says Sean. "Maybe I'm getting my hopes up, but I always feel like there's something between us that's, oh, I don't know, more than just a typical friendship. I mean, obviously I'll understand if you tell me I'm wrong, or you're straight. But either way, please put me out of my misery, because I can't take this anymore."

Henrik raises an eyebrow. "I wondered how much longer it would take you before you said anything about it."

"Wait, but—" Sean blinks, slowly putting the pieces together. "Why didn't _you_ ever say anything, then?"

"Because you're supposed to make the first move, Sean, not me," Henrik tells him. "What took you so long?"

"Uh, well..."

A mischievous smile appears on Henrik's face, and he leans in a little closer. "Doesn't matter," he says softly as he presses their lips together in a kiss.

As Sean starts losing himself in their kiss, all of a sudden he feels as though someone's just tapped him on the arm. His eyes snap open almost instantly, and startled by the unexpected and brutal return to reality, he gasps audibly.

"Falling asleep already?" asks Henrik as he sits down at their table.

"Um? Oh, no, I—" Sean waves a dismissive hand. "Never mind."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," says Sean, then changing his mind suddenly he cocks his head to the side, eyes narrowing, and asks, "Hey, can we talk?"

  
> End.


End file.
